


Goodbye

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy and Barbara experience a devastating loss.WARNING:This fic is not going to be to everyone's taste, and may in some cases be painful to read, hence the 'explicit' archive warning and this note.  You choose to read on at your discretion - I accept no responsibility for any offence or upset caused.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Inspired by a Pinterest writing prompt by Veronica Roth/Meetville.com
> 
> **WARNING:** _This fic is not going to be to everyone's taste, and may in some cases be painful to read, hence the 'explicit' archive warning and this note. You choose to read on at your discretion - I accept no responsibility for any offence or upset caused._

My heart broke as she turned her face to the sky, not caring that rain was soaking her to the skin. I wanted to go to her, to wrap my arms around her and hold her close, but I couldn’t. I didn’t know what to say to her, how to find the words to comfort her when I needed words of comfort myself.

She stumbled and then fell to her knees. Fear overtook caution, and I ran to her, calling her name as I did so. I lifted her onto my lap, not caring that my suit trousers were becoming plastered in mud, and rocked her.

“I don’t understand why.”

“Neither do I, but you heard…”

“I heard everything you did, but I still don’t understand why. Did I do something wrong?”

“No!”

“But I must have done.”

“You didn’t.”

“How can you be sure? How can you even bear to look at me?”

“Because I am sure, and because I love you.” I rested my forehead against hers, and tightened my hold on her. “We’re all right you know,” my voice barely a whisper. “I know it feels as if nothing else is, but you and me, we are.”

“I don’t deserve you. I love you so much, but I don’t deserve you.”

“You do Barbara. You always have and you always will.”

“Take me home Tommy.”

“Of course.”

We stood and took one final look at the small mound of earth that was partially hidden by a wreath of flowers; the grave of our stillborn daughter.


End file.
